Snow Angels
by PallaPlease
Summary: Meant to be a Yue/Sakura, but ended up having more Kero than Yue.  ^^;  Learning to make snow angels.  [Complete]


Snow Angels  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: You asked for it. (Ask and ye shall receive!) Since the few reviews I got for "While She Sleeps" were all wonderful (currently, the reviewers are Opal Soul, may, Himiko, and Krys! Thank-you so much!!) and the latter three all requested I   
  
a) continue  
b) write a sequel  
or c) write another Yue/Sakura WAFF…who'm I to refuse the readers' requests? *is pelted with paper cups* OW!!! Yeesh… And I don't write yaoi or yuri because I'm not comfortable writing it (nothing WRONG with it, I'm just not comfortable writing it), so don't expect Yukito/Touya or Touya/Yukito. ;} I chose to write c). This IS a *short*  
piece of Yue/Sakura WAFF. Well…kinda. *0.o*  
  
Quick note for Opal Star…if Yue is physically seventeen, Yukito's age, when Sakura is ten, that's about seven years difference. According to the original SM manga, Mamoru/Darien is twenty-one while Usagi/Serena is fourteen. That's…seven years difference! (Okay, I'm grasping for straws now.) Thanks for commenting on it! Same for may, Himiko, and Krys! *&.^* Gracias!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing featured in this fanfic but the words, the plot, and the WAFF. The characters belong to CLAMP, Kodansha, Bandai, WB! Kids, Mixx, and a thousand other marvelous people.   
  
****   
  
"I'm going outside, Otou-san!"  
  
Grabbing her light coat and a small duffel bag, Sakura waved energetically before leaving the house.   
  
The landscape was white and smooth, a blinding white unbroken by human feet.   
  
" 'Ey, Sakura, if ya don't mind…I'm kinda suffocatin' in here…"  
  
Checking to insure there weren't any people nearby, she unzipped the duffel and a small teddy-bear shaped creature with tiny white wings popped out, golden fur glinting in the 'snow'-light. With a deep, relieved sigh, Cerberus, referred to as 'Kero-chan' by his friends, swooped up and landed on her shoulder, heaving a long, drawn out sigh.   
  
"I'm getting' old, Sakura," he yawned.  
  
"Don't be silly. You don't look a day over a hundred."  
  
He swatted her ear with a tiny paw and she scratched his head affectionately with one finger. "C'mon, I'll show you how to make snow angels before I have to make Valentines!" she chirped, breaking into a run through the snow, spraying the fluffy powder about in rippling waves while she raced to a mild outcropping of trees.  
  
Kero made a "woooooaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" sound as he flew off her shoulder ungracefully, landing face first in the snow. Unable to keep from giggling, Sakura picked him up by his lion-like tail. As he dangled from her fingers, he sneezed, white flakes of snow dotting his tiny nose.  
  
"I can't breeeeathe!" he whined, flapping his miniscule wings and hovering in the air.   
  
"Gomen ne, Kero-chan," she smiled, green eyes crinkling shut and the wind blew her short honey colored hair around her face.   
  
"Sorry's not enough," Kero grumbled, pretending to be teary-eyed. "I sacrifice so much for you and this is the thanks I get?" To go along with his outburst, he faked elaborate sobs.  
  
"She won't fall for it, Cerberus."  
  
Kero made a face. "Nobody asked you to come."  
  
Sakura turned slightly and beamed at Yue. "Yue-san! Why're you here?"  
  
"Yukito was going to sleep for another two hours."  
  
She mulled over the information and shrugged, grabbing his slender hand in one of hers.   
  
"You got here just in time!" she stated excitedly, pulling him along behind her towards an abandoned clearing coated with snow, Kero fluttering alongside Yue. "I was going to show Kero-chan how to make snow angels!"  
  
"Bet you're more than willing to make one," Kero muttered at Yue, who gave him a murderous look. Deciding life was far more precious than aggravating the Guardian any further, Kero flew swiftly to Sakura's shoulder as she came to a stop.  
  
He overshot it, landing in the snow again.  
  
"This just isn't my day," he grumped, about to get back up.  
  
"No, Kero! Just stay there!" Sakura promptly fell to the ground on her back, giggling. Bewildered, Kero merely blinked his beady eyes.  
  
"Come one, Yue! If you're going to make a snow angel, you have to get IN the snow. And you have to get rid of your wings for the moment."  
  
Arching a silver eyebrow, he obeyed, violet eyes widening at the cold.  
  
"Okay, now move your arms like this," she ordered, demonstrating by fanning her arms up and down the width of her body.   
  
Kero laughed madly and happily did so, humming an off-key tune.  
  
Feeling foolish, the silver-haired Guardian obliged.  
  
"And move your legs like this. No, no, Kero-chan, like *this*."  
  
"O~oh."  
  
From the gray clouds looming above, a few miniature snowflakes tumbled downwards gracefully, merging with the snow.   
  
Yue stopped the movement and closed his eyes, the feel of the cold snow melting on his pale skin and the snow indented with the shape of his body.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sakura getting out of the snow and grabbing Kero playfully, cuddling him in her arms and giggling at something the stuffed animal had said rudely.  
  
Smiling tenderly, he looked back at the sky.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
End AN: Yeah, yeah, it was SHORT. Don't worry. I'll eventually get around to writing a longer one…  
  
For any S+S fans reading, I deeply apologize. I'm unable to write S+S at all. It's…hard…for me to write it. *0.o* I can't help it. I'm forever stuck as a Yue/Sakura fan. Which reminds me…there's a beautiful pic of Yue, Sakura, and Kero at http://www.ccaptors.com/img.cgi?/pics/07.jpg .  
  
AND for MORE Yue/Sakura pics, go t-*is hit by a gym sock launched by a S+S fan* Go t-*is hit again*   
  
Go to *ducks projectile* :  
  
http://kakumei.nu/scans/ccs/10/group2.jpg  
http://kakumei.nu/scans/ccs/10/protect.jpg  
http://kakumei.nu/scans/ccs/10/yue2.jpg  
http://kakumei.nu/scans/ccs/11/yue1.jpg (okay, this one isn't Yue/Sakura, but Yue's still pretty darn bishounen on his own, no? Even if Eriol IS in the pic…)  
http://kakumei.nu/scans/ccs/11/aww.jpg (I'll be honest. This is my favorite CCS manga scan. It's just so cute…)  
  
S'all! Ja ne!  
  
*gets fwapped by another enraged S+S fan*  
  
…Mommy…  
  
PallaPlease.  
13-year old WAFF extraordinaire! I live for WAFF. One of the few optimists with depression! (Okay, it IS mild, but it's still depression!) 


End file.
